Русский смысл
by Dekota
Summary: Розалина является несоответствия кто страдает от депрессии.После неудачной попытки самоубийства она отправляется жить со своим братом Сэмом, будет она расти счастливым или положить гвоздь гроба?


Я не очень хорошо на русском, пожалуйста, не сердитесь, если его не ясно для вас.

o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o0

Розалина потерял себя еще раз, порезы на руке удивительно изящные тонкие классические линии, которые сделали бы любой из ее трахал, я не хочу гордиться своими учителями и ужаснулся. Мерзкий запах мочи, дешевые цветочные духи и рвота глубоко нетронутыми с АЗС зеленые и белые шашки пола в ванной комнате были только Розалина сама СБ резки глубоко в ее руку с тонкой серебряной бритвой она взяла из дешевых точилка.

"Красота". Пробормотала она. "Красота". Боль действительно не ударил ее еще было в конечном счете превращается в мягкий жало. Было приятно видеть его только в то время как онемение, шрамы будет выглядеть потрясающе. Смеясь легко, Розалина знал, что это единственное, что держали ее Саин.

Все друзья Розалина общая для того же самого "нанесенные порезы и шрамы, те же детали одежды и макияжа, слышал те же полосы, и всегда думала, что никто не понимал их, где это всегда образ, который они пытались оказать. Все ее друзья пришли из хороших белые американские семьи с стабильную работу и дом, еда на столе, теплую постель, чтобы спать, любовь и понимание, а кто-то позвонить маме и папе. Они любили жаловаться на это, Розалина не имел права выйти на дело так, она всегда оставляла его в покое. Это не ее семье все, что она знала их семьи могли поразить их.

Розалина не имеют такой роскоши достаточно, чтобы даже жаловаться на это. Она жила в потрепанный маленькой квартире с матерью и текущий друг Крис который пристрастился к Розалина, когда ее мать была не глядя или слышимости. Розалина знал, что это только вопрос времени, когда ее мама, и ее выгнали из квартиры и Крис идти свалки мама для некоторых других глупая женщина, готов был оставить его под крышу и оставить своего ребенка беззащитным против жира, истончение блондинка волосы водитель грузовика кто любит куриные крылышки барбекю.

Розалина мама Соня Belskaia был родом из России и переехал в Америку для теплой погоды и счастья, когда она переехала 18. Соня была красивая женщина, бледная кожа, смеясь линии, бледно-красные волосы и ледяные голубые глаза и тонкие тела, которое ее дочь Розалина также по наследству. Кроме Розалина были черные вьющиеся волосы, а не милые прямые рыжие волосы Соня, казалось, любви и показать. Ее мать всегда говорила, Розалина, что ее отец был неправильно понят, человек с различными проблемами, он не мог держаться за ребенком или подругой и болтов. Он, видимо, американских индейцев, был родом из Ла Пуш. Соня подумала мире Розалина, все кружил вокруг Роуз, Крис и ее работу в качестве уборщика на близлежащей школы.

Существовал другое об этих сокращений на этот раз потому, что нет возврата. Сокращения были глубокие, глубже, чем они когда-либо делали Rozaline закусила губу жесткого от боли, выстрелил в случайные моменты времени. Розалина начал чувствовать во главе, бабочек начали трепетали на ее маленькую желудка и она могла думать только о том, если бы жизнь была другой, если бы она нуклеарной семьи с умной друзей и что-то так-то просто плакать, кроме малых глупостей.

Если бы только она могла бы уже получили это.

Розалина попытался покачать головой из этих мыслей и чувств, что сделано, то сделано. Смерть мирных, рай или в ад или просветление или черт знает, что произойдет, когда-то приходит и берет ее туда, где она заслуживает.

Может быть, ничего не будет только общая темноте enternity?

Отправьте меня куда-нибудь красивое.

Спустя месяц

Самолеты вонючий наполнен вонючей люди, которые едят вонючую еду. Зловонная вонючий вонючий вонючий ... Розалина засмеялся при мысли, и вид, как люди избранные в сумасшедший русская девушка смеялась про себя, обратно ее ум благословил с мыслью, что сон наркотиков, наконец, ногой и будет иметь покой, пока не прибыл в Сиэтл . Она была, наконец, куда-то в жизни, она переезжает в Ла Пуш, чтобы жить с братом она никогда не встретиться. Ну я думаю, что звучит странно, но швы на запястье было нечетное себя так никогда не могла говорить о урод вещей. Видимо Соня уехали, что ее брат Сэм Улей принять в Rozalian как он был крестным отцом ее или какой-либо дерьмо вроде этого. Ее мать забыл упомянуть, Сэм, смешно, что.

Соня была немного потеряли и считала себя опасности в отношении людей, так что она поставила себя в реабилитационный центр. Единственное место, где легально идти было Сэм естественно.

ROV:

Я смотрел в толпу глядя, кто был бледен, черные или красные во главе и в основном смотрел, как выше, мужской вариант от меня. Единственной проблемой было не зарегистрировано, на мой взгляд, только волосы и высоты. Поскольку в ту ночь ничего не будет, похоже, решилась идти дальше или начать с ясностью мышления. Этот план был ехать с братом, пребывание в Ла Пуш, ходить в школу.

Нажмите на мой тонкий плечо заставил меня повернуться к лицу очень высокий коренной американец с решительным видом на его прекрасном лице.

'Я могу вам помочь сэр?

"Вы Розалина Бел?

'Да, сэр я.

"Я Сэм. Я ты брат ... так ну, да ... '

Мое лицо должно быть показано мое замешательство, потому что он сделал маленький нервный смешок.

"Да я не знаю моя сестра будет выглядеть так-разному, но я полагаю, фото доказать что-то еще что ли? Ну, как ваш полет? Получить ничего хорошего сна? Эмили стоит на плоскости раньше для праздника, когда она была в лицейного. Где ваши мешки ... '

'Жаль, какая-то ошибка или что-то ...'

'Нет.'

'Вы уверены, сэр?

'Сэм. Зовите меня Сэм, а не сэр. Сэр слишком стара для меня Роуз.

"Я предпочитаю Розалина, Сэм, но я учил с манерами и вежливостью.

'Как угодно. У нас есть несколько часов на нашем ехать обратно в Ла Пуш так что, если мы могли бы пожалуйста, прекратите говорить ни на минуту и просто получить ваши сумки будет проще и быстрее.

Дом.

Это слово было не в моем словаре как я хотел. Главная было место, наполненного любовью и счастьем, где можно смотреть страшно и не волнует. Ехать домой было неудобно. Кажется, говорить Сэм сделал, по-видимому редким, поскольку он не говорить очень много в машине просто поставить на радио и выразил надежду на то настроение бы более спокойной, но это только сделало меня более и более в одиночку. Это был не страшный радиостанции моя мать всегда будет играть. Он просто не будете чувствовать хорошо или спокойный. Ла Пуш смотрели холодно и темно, и деревья, мы в любом месте, где я смотрел. Существовал пляж здесь, но он, казалось, только держать сетчатый изображение во время дождя забил вниз.

Эмили.

"Прости меня Сэм, но кто же Эмили?

Сэм хмыкнул и посмотрел на меня с улыбкой.

'Эмили моя невеста. Она просто замечательно, что вы любите ее, и плюс ей еду удивительно.

"Мама, сделал удивительные блюда, хотя мои друзья не могли есть и понять их. Я полагаю, гамбургер и картофель может лишь утолить свой голод.

улыбка Сэма упала на разочаровывающие поморщился, как кошка с молока нет, очевидно, он не одобрял моей семейной жизни. Интересно, что социальный работник сказал Сэм, но от того, что я слышу от маленьких фрагментов уши, не должны находиться моя семейная жизнь была не готова к "ребенок". Это был маленький домашних плесенью на стенах и одна спальня, которую я от себя мама в то время как спал на раскладной диван.

Мы не жаловались, мы знали, что это свалка мы просто никогда не признает это вслух. Он был наполнен шумом и смехом страшное оперной музыки я открыто ненавидели, но втайне обожал запах дома для приготовления пищи и заполнить с фотографиями нашей семьи в разных поколениях. Вот что я хотел бы назвать домом. Единственная проблема в моем доме жизнь была жутко друг моя мама любила. Я сжалась глаза и покачал головой легко, но Сэм, казалось, что выбрать вверх.

'Are ... Вы Окей Роуз?

'Розалина Belskaia. Ее Розалина Belskaia. Не розы, а не Бел, Розалина его Belskaia.

Сэм только кивнул головой и избранные на дороге сложно. Интересно, если она может растаять под горячим оцепенении.

"Я извиняюсь.

'Беда пе prikhodit odna.

Должно быть, он игнорировал меня, но бросили углубляется.

"Мы здесь".

Я отрезал голову вверх, чтобы увидеть белый домик заседании хорошо на уединенном месте.

Это не мой дом.

Взрыва на двери автомобиля сделал мне, наконец, проснуться и заметить, что Сэм бегал и получили чемоданы и болтовых соединений на дачу. Я обиженно и обнял себя малое время, а затем дернул дверь грузовика и захлопнул. Ни в коем случае я буду бежать сквозь дождь и грязь, и только упасть на мой зад, и поднимут на смех Сэма и его невесту. Мой нахмурился увеличилось дождь хлестал на мою голову и мои ботинки сумасшедший страшный скрип звук. Постучал в коричневую дверь, по-прежнему уверены, я буду приветствовать, чтобы просто открыть или только погулять внутри тепло, шрамами лицо открыл дверь с улыбкой на лице. Я не пожалеть ее, как я подозреваю, некоторые люди. Если бы она была хорошая, улыбаясь, как она сейчас в чужой я думаю, что она не жалеть себя. Почему жаль? Я был застигнут врасплох, когда я был захвачен в жесткие объятия. Маленький, неуклюжий был единственным обнять я мог набраться в данный момент.

'Hello Розалина! Это так мило, наконец, встретиться с вами! Бог, вы должны быть устал! Ужин будет готова реального скоро так почему же вы идете хоп и есть душа ... ох как грубое от меня! Приходите войти!

Я был приглашен в Белый дом в шрамах коренной американец, когда запах куриного мяса и овощей, напал на мой нос. Я усмехнулся немного, я думаю, что они идут по вкусу немного простым, но американский соус собирается специй его.

"Спасибо, что сообщили мне остаться здесь, но не поблагодарить вас за обедом.

'Чепуха! После душа вы собираетесь придти и съесть пищу! Ты такая тощая!

"Если вы настаиваете.

Грубость сделал бы мама сердится, просто принять его и быть хорошей девочкой. Эмили приняла огромная улыбка на ее лице шрамы и наставил меня в моей маленькой комнате гостя которая сейчас известна как моя, и показал мне в ванную принять душ. Она не пахнет, как дома. Обед был удивительно вкусный к моему ужасу. Сэм, казалось, расслабиться и улыбаться всем Эмили, он смотрел на нее, как она была центром его мира. Я знал, что они хотели лучший, но я не мог принести его в своем сердце, чтобы отдохнуть или ослабить ебут вверх. Я думаю, Эмили была оскорблена, когда я не ем очень много, только немного овощей и небольшая часть курицы. Моя самая большая трапеза дня был очень известен как полдень обед. Ночь была тихая и молчаливый ко мне, когда я был в постели я развернул лодку, полные слез.

/ N: Эй! Парни, вы это нравится? Россия очаровывает меня нет конца и я думал, что я должен бросить в некоторых русских в сумерки! Розалина, очевидно, характер, я сделал себе так что если кто-нибудь, возможно, подлый ощущение, что это может быть Розали Хейл это не так. Розалина имеет депрессии obvously; эта история будет все о депрессии и депрессивный маленький вопросы, маленький, испуганный fifthteen летний боев самостоятельно. Эта история в основном о себе опыт и я очень не хочу, чтобы получить жопы отправлять мне сообщения, говоря: "Это депрессия придурок! во всем, честно, я не знаю, как правильно даже поставить ее на словах иногда. Только связи я могу положить к депрессии является то, что вы чувствуете, как вы самая уродливая вещь вокруг, что вы ужасный человек, и что вы в ловушке. Ты в яме. Смотри, я очень страшно описать его. Для меня это просто прискуливанием и не двигаться дальше. В любом случае, Спасибо за чтение! Пожалуйста, оставьте свой отзыв! 


End file.
